The Wish
by shottersnation
Summary: Feliciano made a wish. He wished for a better life and for finally meeting his soul mate.He never thought he would face evil ; at least not in person.
1. Chapter 1

_Dislaimer: I don't own APH and I don't make money with this ( who would ever pay for reading __**this**__?)_

_Rating : M _

_Warnings: Dark fic, violence, (I don't want to give everything away but just be prepared this will be dark)mistakes because I don't know if priests are even allowed to buy a cup of coffee on a sunday._

_Enjoy reading & please review_

_**The wish**_

After years of feeling lonely and misunderstood, Feliciano made a wish. He wished for a better life and for finally meeting his soul mate. He didn't know what would happen after that night.. He never thought he would face evil ; at least not in person.

...

Feliciano's really proud about his job at the new coffee shop in town, sadly enough he can't get along with his colleagues very well. He can't stop thinking about reasons why people don't want to be friends with him ; or why he never had a boyfriend. He's definitely not shy or mean to anyone but they still seem to avoid him all the time. Writing is his favorite thing to do whenever he feels lonely, that's why he's always thinking about his stories at work _; will his main character finally fall in love with his best friend? How to improve his writing?_

"Hello" A friendly voice brings him back to reality. He makes a mental note to stop daydreaming at work. He looks up and gasps upon seeing this tall handsome stranger wearing a long black coat , smiling at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking.. erm can I help you sir?"

The blonde man looks around. "You tell me"

"Eh?" He asks confused. _What a strange person.. He seems to be friendly though._

The blonde laughs "A cappuccino please"

"Sure" He quickly gets the young man his cappuccinco, his hands slightly shaking when handing it to him. He somehow feels a little awkward being around this guy.

"Thank you, can I sit here at the bar?"

"Yes of course"

"Have you been working here for a long time Feliciano?"

"Erm how did you know my name?" The Italian asks startled.

"It's on your name tag" He replies casually.

_Right, how can you be this stupid Feliciano? He looks rather handsome and he seems to be flirting with you, which is a miracle, so why do you have to act this stupid and scare him away?_

"Oh I'm sorry, that was really stupid. I've been working here for two months now. I've never seen you around"

"True, I've never been here before. I would have if I knew you were working here"

"Woh I .. eh... thank you"

The blonde just smiles and offers him his hand. "My name is Ludwig"

Feliciano shakes his hand, shivering. _My God his hands are so cold_

Feliciano tries not to stare at the stranger but fails to do so. His blonde hair is slicked back, his blue eyes are like ice, his long black coat looks quite sexy on him. He's attractive and mysterious at the same time, he could be a character in one of his stories.

He drinks from his cappuccino. "Ah tastes really nice and warm which is good because it's a little cold outside"

"I don't think it's that cold outside."

"I get cold easily" _Yes you do_. The Italian remembers his cold hands.

"Awh "_This is so unlike you! You never flirt with anyone, what's going on with you?_

"Feliciano, could you help Francis clean the tables?"

_Why did his boss just interrupt him while he was having the time of his life?_

"Yes of course" He nods at Ludwig who smiles back at him.

"Bye Ludwig"

When Feliciano returns Ludwig is already gone and he truly hopes he will ever see him again.

...

Feliciano hates the fact that he's one of the few people working at Sundays ; it's usually a quiet day except for the people who are going to church. Even a few priests visit the coffee shop every week after church ; Feliciano knows them by now and they're nice people.

"Feliciano?" A familiar voice.. soft and friendly. _it's him_

The brunette turns and smiles. "Ludwig! Nice seeing you again" _You just sounded a little too happy_

"It's nice to see you too. You look beautiful today"

_You too... _

"Eh thank you" The Italian stutters, not daring to look at him anymore.

"I want to go out with you someday"

"WHAT?"

Ludwig looks slightly worried.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm surprised that's all.. but are you serious?"

"Yes I would like to take you out on a date, if you like"

"Really?" The brunette raises his eyebrows not believing him at all.

"Stop asking, I'm serious I promise ; I like you even though you seem to think that's really strange"

"But we just met!"

"Hmhm, but I'm lonely and you seem a bit lonely so why not? It's just a date to get to know each other a little better, nothing more. Just having a little fun.

_I am the luckiest guy alive_

"Ok yes that would be nice"

Ludwig writes his phone number down on a piece of paper and hands it to him just when an old man wants to order a cup of coffee. The man's really old and has some trouble walking so he almost falls and grabs Ludwig's shoulder to stay upright. He's one of those priests. Ludwig turns to face the old man and takes his arm to help him but the priest looks at Ludwig and immediately lets go of his shoulder. "You..?" The poor old man seems terrified of Ludwig.

"Excuse me? Are you feeling well?" Ludwig asks innocently.

The priest gasps and it's like he's choking.

"I can't-breath" He stutters before falling to the floor.

Feliciano quickly goes to helping him.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He shouts.

"Maybe I should be going" Ludwig seems unaffected.

"Yes, but I'll call you soon I promise"

...

A few days later Feliciano finally found the courage to call Ludwig and ask him over for dinner. Going to a restaurant with him or something like that was too much too soon for him because he's still not used to having a friend. Ludwig happily accepted the offer and now Feliciano finds himself in the kitchen preparing some delicious Italian snacks.

He's dressed in dark blue pants and a neat, white shirt because he wants to look beautiful for Ludwig. _ Why ? He wanted to have dinner with you but that doesn't mean he wants to be your boyfriend! On the other hand it was quite obvious he likes you.._

Just when Feliciano's finished lighting all the candles he receives a text message from Ludwig.

"Dear Feliciano, I'm waiting..."

The Italian almost drops his phone out of excitement and hurries to open the door for him.

"Ludwig! I'm glad you came"

"I'm really happy to see you Feliciano" He leans in and kisses him on the cheek. When he pulls back Feliciano's eyes are still closed and he almost faints. _Is it possible to like a person TOO much? I guess it is_

The blond follows him inside.

"How's the old man doing? Is he ok?"

They both sit down on the couch.

"No, it's really sad but the poor man passed away at the hospital.. a heart attack they said."

"I'm so sorry.. he seemed really afraid of me"

Feliciano shrugs his shoulders. "He was just really old, it had nothing to do with you. How can someone be afraid of you? You're so..."

Ludwig's waiting for him to finish his sentence and Feliciano feels really embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful.. which is also the reason why I keep asking myself why you like me" He finally admits.

"Why not? I'm no God or anything." His last sentence must have been really funny because it's the first time he has seen Ludwig laughing like that.

_**Please, please, please review **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for leaving a review, I'm glad you all like this fic and I'm just as excited about it as you are.**

**I didn't have much time so it's short. **

**Warnings: Dark!Ludwig**

**Please enjoy reading !**

The next day Feliciano has some trouble focusing on his work. He spilled hot milk upon his hands several times. How come he doesn't remember anything about last night at all? The last thing he remembers is that he and Ludwig were having dinner. When did Ludwig leave? Did they have sex? No of course not, Ludwig's not in love with him. Did he make a fool out of himself? Probably...

He woke up on the couch today, fully clothed and having a terrible headache. Did he use some kind of drugs? This never happened to him before. He checked his phone several times to see if Ludwig maybe called him or send him a text message but no..

Francis is watching the small television screen in the corner. He turns the volume up.

"Did you hear about that serial killer yet?" He asks the Italian.

"Serial killer? What serial killer?" Feliciano looks rather tired because

Francis raises his eyebrow and turns back to the screen.

"Rough night? Well they found the body of another man this morning. They found seven bodies in the last few weeks and they think this is the same killer."

"Oh, that's scary"

"Yes indeed. It happened in a rather Satanic way, like human sacrifices, but the strange this is that the police says there was no struggling.."

"So they actually wanted to be sacrificed?" He can't believe that.

"Yes maybe that killer is such a handsome man" Francis jokes. We're both laughing.

"You shouldn't be making jokes about that" Arthur snaps while pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Some people are walking in and the Italian gets back to work, ignoring Arthur's comment.

Suddenly there's a hand upon his shoulder and Feliciano drops the cup of coffee he was holding, spilling hot milk upon himself once again.

"Damn!" He turns quickly, surprised to see Ludwig smiling at him.

"Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry" He apologizes.

"It's ok, I didn't think it was you" The Italian smiles back at him, blushing deeply when Ludwig strokes his cheek. "It's because of the news, Francis told me there's this serial killer and it gives me the creeps." He points at the television screen.

"Oh, yes I've heard about that. It's scary" He admits.

"Yeah I wish I didn't know about it, now I'm a little nervous to go home after work when it's dark outside" Only minutes ago he was making jokes about it but now reality sinks in and he realizes that Arthur was right, this is serious.

"Awh, I understand. What if I walk you home tonight? Will it make you feel better?" The blond takes the Italian's hand, squeezing gently.

"It will definitely make me feel safe, but what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I'll be here at seven o'clock"

"Ludwig, what happened last night? I mean.. I don't remember anything. When did you leave? What did we do?"

"Oh that's too bad, we had a lot of fun. We had dinner together and we had a few drinks. I left around one am after you felt asleep on the couch."

Feliciano's glad there was no drugs involved.

"Ah that sounds nice, but.. did anything happen between us?" He wants to know this.

Ludwig smiles. "No, nothing happened.. yet" Feliciano blushes again. _Of course not.._

" Ok, I just wanted to know. Don't you have a job Ludwig?"

"I do, I work at a bookstore nearby"

...

When Feliciano leaves the coffee shop, Ludwig's waiting for him outside.

"How was work?" He asks curiously.

"Yes it was ok, but I'm glad to see you"

"I'm glad to see you too" Ludwig takes my hand and we walk home together.

"You're shivering, are you still scared?" Ludwig's sweet voice brings him back to reality.

"A little" He admits.

"You don't have to be scared when you're with me." The blond reassures him.

When they arrive at the Italian's apartment, Feliciano doesn't want him to leave.

"Don't you want to come inside? Have a drink?" He asks hopefully.

"You want me to stay? I would love to"

...

Admitting to his feelings was the best experience Feliciano ever had and soon they're on the bed kissing each other.

"Wait" Feliciano stammers between kisses. "I want to take a shower first"

"That's ok. I'll wait for you" Feliciano leaves Ludwig on the bed and steps into the shower.

When he's alone he jumps up and down. _Oh I'm so excited, Ludwig loves me, he cares about me. He wants me to be safe. _

Feliciano could go on and on about how much he likes Ludwig.

...

Feliciano's washing his hair when Ludwig enters the bathroom quietly. He watches the beautiful brunette through the shower curtain.

Feliciano's singing an Italian song, unaware of Ludwig's presence.

The blond watches the knife he's holding. _It would be classic.. like this. I would feel so good when his blood is running down his body. He would scream.. no I guess he wouldn't even scream, just cry because of surprise when he finds out that his sweet, innocent lover happens to be the serial killer he's been so afraid of. He would touch my face, begging me not to kill him and I would kiss him._

_No he would never think it was Ludwig.. Ludwig who's kind and caring. I hate my new identity, it's rather boring. No, not even after that priest recognized me from the killing at the church a few weeks earlier, he would think it was me. _

Just when he wants to stab the poor boy, Feliciano started talking to himself.

" I love him so much, he means the world to me"

_Why did he just have to say that? He really means it.._

Ludwig leaves the shower, Feliciano never knew he was there.

...

"Aw you look so cute, waiting for me on the bed" Feliciano jokes when he enters the bedroom again, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ludwig pouts. "I must admit that I started to feel a little lonely, do you want to comfort me?" He asks innocently.

"Oh yes I do" Feliciano states happily and jumps upon the bed.

Feliciano wants to touch him but hesitates. _Great now I don't know what to do_

"I'm waiting" Finally Feliciano dares to touch his face. _His skin feels so soft. _Ludwig takes a deep breath, looking a little nervous too. The Italian strokes his lovers' hair.

Twenty minutes later Feliciano's still touching him in the most innocent way.

"Ludwig I must admit that I've never had sex before" _He's going to laugh at me_

"Well I did, but this is definitely new to me. I mean in a good way, you're unique"

"Thank you, but I don't know what to do next"

"Maybe it would help if I would take of my clothes and you get rid of that towel" Ludwig offers.

Feliciano laughs out of nervousness. "Yes that would help"

As soon as they're both naked, Ludwig pushes him down onto the mattress and places a trail of kisses from Feliciano's jaw line to his neck until he finds a very sensitive place. He starts sucking the soft skin of Feliciano's neck, making him squirm.

The sound of Ludwig's wet kisses upon his skin arouses him and soon his hand travels from Ludwig's waist to his thighs. Ludwig didn't see this coming and moans softly.

"How did you get those scratches on your back?" Feliciano asks worriedly.

"Hm?" Ludwig doesn't stop kissing him.

"I mean this" He touches his back and Ludwig hisses.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Feliciano apologizes.

"Eh I got those after a fight I had.. eh with someone, nothing serious"

_He's lying.. that didn't sound convincing at all_

**I know this fic is going a little fast, but I'm sorry I don't like slow stories.**

**Please review and make my day?**


End file.
